1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developer including a waste toner container to store waste toner removed from a photoconductor and an image forming apparatus including the developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses radiate light modulated according to image information onto a photoconductor, form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor, apply toner to the electrostatic latent image so as to develop as a visible toner image, transfer and fix the toner image to a recording medium, and print an image to a recording medium. Before a next image is printed, toner and foreign bodies remaining on the photoconductor are removed from the photoconductor.
The photoconductor and toner may be provided together in a cartridge that is referred to as a ‘developer.’ The developer includes a waste toner container to store waste toner removed from the photoconductor.